Hispanic Confederation
|slots = 3 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Hispanic Peak is a new nation in the alliance of "UCoN" (United Coalition of Nations) and is a friendly nation. It is powerful but plans to use its power only when it has to. Hispanic Peak is a tech dealer and will trade with nations that accept $3,000,000 for 50 or 100 tech. Hispanics love the anti-totalitarian state and democracy. Its Currency is the Hispanic Peso, it is about as much as a U.S Dollar. Even then when it has war as an option its is rather more peaceful. it has a new motto: With great power comes great responsablity. It is not a communist state but has communist parties, however still trades with any nation including communists ones. The only nations its will not trade with is its history of enemy nations. It plans to make it to be the #1 economy in CN. Its supports capitalism, and one of its politcal parties is the Capitalist Hispanic Workers Party. It is not neutral, All The Time, and plans to help allies at war regardless of how powerful the enemy is. It will have economic ties with any nation that makes it a fair deal with it ($3,000,000 for 50 or 100 tech) . If it feels threatend its will attack the nation cuasing trouble, and it might conquer it to, but mostly wants peace. As of 7/04/2012 it is in norway. Relations With Other Countries Hispanic Peak has Some large allies and big enemies. Its a forgiving nation that will forgive nations if they apologize for something they did. Also its largest export is Technology. If you want HP's Tech, Pay HP $3,000,000. Wars Currently HP has no wars going on. Conflict with NPO HP has some conflict going on with the NPO . Partly the reason is its history with some older nations, starting The Karma War, and its largest enemy is in the NPO. It was invited to join but declined the offer and joined UCoN. Hispanic Peak's Standing Army and Military Even though HP is peaceful (most of the time) it still has a strong military divided by branches. Hispanic Military Ground Army Branch (HMGAB) The HMGA is the military branch for battles and Invasions on the ground. The soldiers are Trained perfectly to keep the battles HP Victorious A chance to win. Also the soldiers at home are cheered on by the entire population of HP, to show how much we love the soldiers. Hispanic Sea Military Branch ''(HSMB) The HSM is the military branch for sea. This includes Navy, Submarines, and Battleships. However it currently has no sea military, so this branch will take place soon in the decade. Hispanic Aircraft Military Branch (HAMB) The HAMB is the military branch for air. if battling isn't an option, then the HAMB will be used to attack the nation and the enemies cities. It has 10 of a kind for each Aircraft, 20 Fighter Aircraft, and 30 Bombing Aircraft, 10 of each kind. So This Branch has 50 aircraft. This branch will grow larger soon as HP buys more aircraft. Hispanic Missile and Nuclear Launch Site Branch (HMNLSB) This is the branch where HP Launches Missiles and Nuclear weapons. There is really not much to say about this branch. Only that this branch can cause the most damage. Politcal Parties Since HP is a Democracy, the nation is divided into political parties. Here is the list of political parties. Capitalist Hispanic Workers Party New Republic Party Single Party Communist Party Of Hispanic Peak Peoples Libertarian Party No Political Party Transitional Government Party The Hispanic National Anthem The Hispanic National Anthem Is Called 'Oh Dear Hispanic Peak' and has the same music style as the ussr anthem. Lyrics "Oh dear Hispanic Peak, Hispanics, Hispanic Peak. Oh dear Hispanic Peak, Oh Hispanic Peak. Once A tiny country filled with joy and happiness, is now a strong and democratic country. We thank our leaders who know that they are us and we are them. Not one alone but one with many that help, prosper, and join with the weak and strong to form one, outstanding, incredible, nation. Oh dear Hispanic Peak. We have strong allies that help us in the world and strong enemies that challenge us. Oh dear Hispanic Peak. We think that in our hearts that UCoN has been a strong alliance. We know that our leader and citizens will make this grand country grander. War and Peace help all nations prosper, and we know that in all battles and wars, our flag will remain high. Oh dear Hispanic Peak. United as one, we march on to victory, partnership, and lastly up to the Nation of Hispanic Peak. March on, March on, March on. Never down to hell, but always rising to heaven when our people rest in peace. Thousands of Hispanics with one heart and goal. Oh dear Hispanic Peak." Link http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=501466